Captain Falcon Pounds Mac's Ass
by juicydickhugger
Summary: One day, in Philadelpia, Cptaion Falcon's car breaks down. He meets the gang and takes a quick interest in Mac. Will Mac acheive his dream of geting his ass pounded by Captain Falcon? Will Charlie meet Kirby? How about Dee? Will she find common ground with Falco (because they're both birds)? find out!
1. Chapter 1

**3:00 PM**

 _On a Tuesday_

Mac was in his apartment, riding his exercise bike the Asspounder 4000. Hee was starting to think about some buf musecly men as the dildo pumped in and out os Macs' ass. Mac was strating to get a boner when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Mac I- oh dude what the shit?!"

Mac jerke his head. He finished and shot his lod all over the bike and was embrassed. "D-dude!" Mac exclaedm. "Knock before you come in!"

"Well I didnt expect you to be riding that didldo bike!" Charlie screamed like a screechy little hommo.

Mac got off the bik and cleaned himself. "Anyway, what te hell do you want Charie?" Mac asked.

"Well, Frank called, he said hes got something for us," Charle replied.

"Then why isnt' he here?" Mac wonder

"Look, man, I dunno-"

Just as Charlie talking, the two men hear a car crash. "Waht the fuclk!" Mac and Charlie said at the same time. Thy left the apartment to see the comotion, and saw it wad the legendary F Zero racer Captain Flacon!

"Hey you two," Falcon said. "Do you know a mecanisc?"

"Dude, it's Captain Falcon!" Mac sais to Charlie.

"Like he's a captain of falcons?" Charlie asekd. "Because I'm a practicioner of bird law..."

"Non one cares, Charlie," Mac said, "This is the legendry F Zero racer. It's nice to meet you, Captain!"

"Nice to meet you to," Falcon replied. "Are you a mechanic?"

"Well, I've got some tools, if you know what I men," Masc replied.

Falcon looksed at Mac. Not exactly a perectt speceman, he thought, but a hole's a hole. "Realyl?" Falcon asked. "I'd love to cum see it."

Charlie looked at both mn. "Aw fuck," he said.

 _Captain Falcon Pounds Mac's Ass_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dee Gets Blasted

Captain Falcon, Mac and Charle went oer to Paddy's Pube. Denis was there severing customers while Dee was beig a usels burd.

"Hey Dennis," Mac said, "We're here be cause we have another crazi skeme."

"Oh what is it now... OH SHIT, CAPTAIN FACOLN!" Dennis saud. His penis started to

"HUAH! Nice to meet you, Dennys!" Falcon said with a flex of his muscels. His muscles buldged out of his suit, slightly tearing the suit and showing off exposing his girthy penus.

"DAMN!" Dennis said. "I mean... I'm not a homosexual like you, Mac!"

"Of course you'd say that," Mac said, But think of this!

Mac flexed, but since he had no muscle, it looked like he was just a flabby jello man instead of a iron Adoness. Dennis laughed, while Dee tried to be useful. Just then, Frank walked into the bar.

"Guy!": Frankj said. "I gotta get outta heer!"

"What is it now, Frank!" Dennis sasked. "I' trying the adrmire Falcon's cock here!"

":Aha! You are gay, Denis!" Mac said. "I knew you were using the asspounder ast night! "

"Heads up, bitches!" Falco said. He was after Captain Falcon's ass and took ot his laser blaster.

"Oh hey, Dee, your boyfriend is here," Dennis said.

"Oh yeah, because he looks like a bird and she looks like a bird," Charlie said, scratching his head causing dandruff to fall out.

"Take this!" Falco said, firing his lazer. It missed Captain Faslcon and hit Dee, vaporizing her. Frank was so shocked he shit his pantz.

"Oopps!" Frank said, taking out his dump filled pants.

"Gross, Frank!" Mac said.


	3. Chapter 3: Poop and Kirby

The scene was at Dee's apratmet. She was vaporized by Flaco, who decided to join the rest of the gang by celeberting and drunking. Captain Falcon and Mac laughed and drak, touchinge ach outher's penises while Charlie looke disgusted. Frak smoked some crack cocayne as Wario barged in.

"Wahj!" Wario said. "What the fuk Falco!"

"Holy fuck ist's Wario!" Falco excalimed. He pulled out hs gun and aimed it at Waori fat man.

"Damn!" Wario pooped hgis pants.

Frank was so high and shocked he shit himself too. "oops," he laughedr.

"Oh god!" Charlie vomitted.

Dennis was busy rubbing his nipples.

"Why don't we take this to the bedrom, Mac?" Falcon asked.

Mac smiled. "You got it," he repled.

Falcon carred Mac to the debroom to pound that sweet ssas. Wario took of his suspeders while Frank took off his clothessa. Both fat ugly, troll oger man then decide to have freaky poop sex in the loving room.

"Gross!" Falco said.

"Hi!" Kirby said.

"God damn it," Wario screamed and pooted. "Fuckin Kirby!"

"Oh my god it's a pick ball!" Chalie belloed. He ran up to Kirby and start squished him, but Kirby didn't like it so he ate Charlie whole.

"Jesus Christ Cahlee!" Frank said.

Kirby ate Frank too. He also ate Falco and Wario, but not the poop, becaues it was disgusting. He began to her the sounds of fuking going on, and deiced to see what it was all about.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Falcon and Mac have lots of gay sex, but then theey get eatn by Kirbyu. The end.


End file.
